Lost Memories Found
by sonicfan24
Summary: Hellboy remembers some lost memories about his past. Warning MxM do not read if you do not like! Revised.


[WARNING extrema fluffiness pulse male x male theme if you do not like don't read YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Lost Memories Found

I wake to the sound of metal on metal and find myself chained down in some kind of yoke.

'Where am I?'

I thought as I struggle against my bonds desperately trying to get free.

"And I looked... and beheld an angle. And in his right hand, the key to the bottomless pit."

'Oh great I know that voice'

Rasputin turned to faced me and spoke again.

"These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in Tobolsk. And now, the door. Sent by the Ogdru Jahad... so that they might at long last enter our world."

Iisa Rasputin's 'wife'? spoke then.

"You are the key, the right hand of doom."

'What in the world is she talking about'

She stood and continued to speak.

"Your stone hand. What did you think it was made for?"

'I always thought it was for smashing things'

I thought as I made an attempt to break free.

"Open the locks."

"Don't do it, Red! Don't do it!"

John shouted then was smacked in the face with a mallet.

"Silence."

I slumped down knowing it was useless to try and break free.

Iisa spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Imagine it. An Eden... for you and her."

My response...

"No"

"No?"

Rasputin mocked me.

'What do you have wax in your ears I said no'

I looked up and noticed Liz on the table.

"In exchange for her soul, then?"

He looks up at the moon then back at me.

"Open the door"

"No"

I refused to go along with there idea of an 'Eden'.

"As you wish."

He places the book he was holding down and lifts Liz's head.

I'm struggling against my bonds and shouting at the top of my lungs but it does no good. As I struggle I watch helplessly as her soul is sucked out of her body.

I'm shouting her name but I get no response.

'Liz can't be gone! She can't!"

I slump back down and Rasputin walks towards me.

"Her soul awaits on the other side. If you want her back..."

He places his hand on my head.

"open the door and claim her."

I lunge at him and he grabs the yoke that hold me.

"Your true name is inscribed around the locks that hold you. You cannot break them... no matter how strong you are."

"The eclipse has begun"

'Oh great! What else do I have to worry about?'

He looks up and the moon turns an orange-red color.

He turns back to me.

"Your true name... say it!"

'I don't know my _true name_ duh'

He grabs the necklace around my left hand and breaks it to hold it in front of me.

"Become the key."

He throws it, I don't see where.

'Now he's gonna get it. That was my fathers'

I slump knowing I'm defeated.

"For her"

My voice raspy and shaky.

"Anung un Rama"

He says my name then tells me to repeat it.

"Anung un Rama"

My voice works without my brains consent.

The locks break and fall behind me. I sit there and crack my stiff neck and my horns grow out as the pattern on my right hand glows.

I stand and the moon is almost fully changed.

Rasputin watches me and I look up and except the power that takes over me. I then walk over to the locks.

I watch Liz as I pass her.

'I'm almost there Liz we'll be together soon'

I unlock the first lock and a beam of light shoots towards the moon.

I pull my hand out of the first lock.

"Open the final lock"

'Well what do you think I was gonna do? Stand here all day?'

Just as I'm about to John shouts.

"Remember who you are!"

I stop and pull my hand away from the lock then l look back at John as he throws something to me I catch it with my left hand and something burns me...it was the necklace Rasputin threw. I stare at the image burned into my hand and think.

'Am I really doing the right thing?'

"Believe me, I have lived long enough to know... not a tear will be shed for this world!"

"You have a choice. Your father gave you that."

Images of my father run through my head and I know what I must do.

"No, you don't! Open it!"

I think over my decision and know I am doing the right thing.

"Do it!"

I break off my horns and the connection breaks from the heavens and earth. Soon the eclipse is over.

"What have you done?"

I stabbed him in the gut.

"I chose."

I said as I turned the horn into his stomach.

I pull the horn out and he falls to the ground. I drop the broken horns on the ground and go to get Liz.

'Sorry Liz I couldn't let the earth get destroyed even for you'

"You will never fulfill your destiny. You will never understand the power inside you.

"I'll just have to find a way to live with that."

I take Liz and walk away.

"Child"

'sigh DIE ALREADY!'

"Look what you've done. You've killed me... an insignificant man."

'Ya right'

"But you have brought forth... a god"

Just then some beast crawls out of his gut.

I stand and watch for a moment

"Myers let's go"

'I don't want to be here when whatever that is decides were dinner'

He follows and we walk out.

We run down the hall and I set Liz down and tell John to watch her. He gives me some bombs and I'm grabbed by the beast. After it's destroyed I come back to find John checking on Liz.

"She's got no pulse. She's not breathing."

'No Liz'

I collapse to my knees and lean close to her then I talk to Liz and pull away close to tears. After a moment she wakes up and looks at me. I help her up and she hugs me.

"Red'

"In the dark... I heard your voice. What did you say?"

"I said, "Hey... you on the other side... let her go. Because for-- For her I'll cross over. And then you'll be sorry."

She smiled the only true smile I've ever seen. Then kissed me as she engulfed us in bright blue flames.

I woke as the dream ended and thought about my life, I felt a shift next to me and look over to see my one and only true love the one that's been with me ever since through thick and thin.

"Hey Myers how ya doin'?"

He looks up at me and smiles. I love the way he smiles.

"I'm fine Red, how about you?"

I smile back and pull him close. After finding out that our relationship wasn't going to last Liz went with Abe and me... well let's just say that

Boy scout here was the first one to confess his felling towards me. Everyone including me was a bit weirded out but we got over it after all we are working at The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. I pulled him close and he leaned in for a kiss witch I gladly gave him. He opened his mouth allowing himself to be fully consumed.

I almost smirked when he moans as I slip my tongue into his mouth. My tail is wagging violently and he catches it causing me to gasp and pull back.

"You had to do that didn't you?"

He smiles and leans up to give me another kiss. This one was short but still left me in a daze.

"Yes I had to."

As we lay there he strokes my back I can tell he's thinking about something but won't tell what. I have to do everything around here don't I?

"What's on your mind John?"

He jumps a bit at the sound of my voice.

"Nothing."

He continued to stroke my back and I sigh as I relax.

"Hellboy?"

"Huh?"

"Did you ever love Liz, Honestly?"

I think about the question before I answer.

"Yes and no."

John looks at me for a bit before asking another question.

"What do you mean?"

"Questions, questions too many questions."

I was rewarded with punch on the arm from John.

"You watch The Dark Cristal way too much."

I snicker and look into his eyes those blues eyes that I fell in love with the first moment I saw them. Then I frownd thinking about all the times I pushed him away because of my own feelings when he had the same feelings for me.

I sigh and John looks up at me concern written all over his face.

"What's the matter H.B?"

I smile, I always hated that nickname but for some odd reason I love it when John calls me that.

"I did love Liz but I loved you too and I always felt like I was cheating on both her and you by loving you both.

My tail stopped wagging a while ago and John just seamed to notice that. He reaches over and pulls my tail in front of me so it's trapped between us then just rests his hand on the small of my back. I still remember the first time he touched my tail. I close my eyes as I think.

FLASHBACK

I lay on my bed groaning out of pain.

"Hellboy?"

I turn to see who it is and yelp in pain. I nearly bump my head but am caught but two small but strong arms. As John lays me back down on the bed Manning pops his head in.

"what is going on in here?"

"I think Hellboys hurt."

John pressed his hand into my back near my tail and it was all I could do not to groan out loud.

"Hump he'll be fine he always gets into messes like this."

"But sir-"  
"But sir nothing I want Hellboy out of bed ready for his next mission when that alarm goes off."

As if on cue the alarm blares. I sigh and desperately try to sit up failing until John helps me.

After the mission witch as it turns out no one needed my help thankfully I laid down and winced as pain shot up my back and I momentarily couldn't move.

"H.B?"

Liz stood at the door with a frown on her face.

"Whats wrong?"

"My back."  
Was all I could muster.

She walked over and helped my lay down when she pulled up my shirt she saw a bright red cut down the middle of my back and at the end... a claw that got stuck.

"Oh H.B why didn't you tell someone?"

I winced, she didn't know that I didn't tell because the claw was stuck in too close to my tail.

"Hey Liz what's wrong?"

'Just great.'

"H.B got something stuck in his back do you think you could go get someone to help?"

"Well I'm qualified as a nurse so I could help."

'Just my luck.'

"Don't moan about it Hellboy were just trying to help."

'Great."

'Abe's here too.'

"Who else came."

"I brought a few more agents in case we might need them."

I sigh as John comes over and sees my tail twitching slightly. He can tell a lot about my moods from my tail.

As he places his hand on my tail near the claw it's all I can do not to lash out at him. I push back the uncomfortable feelings and settle down as John removes the claw. Finally I feel the pain go away as it's removed.

"Now comes the hard part. Getting Hellboy to sit still long enough for my to bandage up the wound."

I laugh slightly. John knows that I hate this part probably why he brought the other agents.

I hear shuffling and I look to see five six agents enter the room and stand around me. I sigh and bury my head into my pillows. My hand clenches around the sheets as the antibiotic is placed on but as soon as the bandages go on I pass out from the pain and lack of sleep. When I wake up I feel warm all over and notice that someone had covered me up when I fell asleep. I shift slightly and wince as pain once again shoots up my back.

A hand massages my back and I soon relax. I move so I'm looking the other way and see John with a smile on his face and Liz not even looking me in the eye.

"Liz what's wrong?"

"It's over H.B I'm sorry."

"She lets a single tear slide down her cheek.

"It's alright I knew that already."

She looks at me and I can almost feel her smiling.

"Thank you Hellboy."

She runs out of the room and I sigh as I lay back down and fall asleep once again.

END FLASHBACK

"Hellboy?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

I smile and open my eyes to see John smiling too.

"I'm thinking about you John"

He gives my the biggest grin I've ever seen and kisses my gently on the lips.

I notice that his hand never left my back and I smile and pull him close as he lays his head on my shoulder. His breath against my skin is enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Hellboy?"

"Hm?"

'This is getting old'

"Do you love me, honestly?"

I stop and think about what he said and tears form in my eyes John sees this and wipes them away.

"I'm sorry"

I shake my head and smile.

"No John it was nothing you did and yes I love you more that anything"

"How much do you love me?"

"I Love you so much that for you-"

I nuzzle my face into his hair and sighed.

"for you John I'd cross over and back again"

I can feel him smile into my chest and he snuggles up to me and sighs.

"Goodnight Hellboy"

I smile and kiss the top of John's head.

"I love you too"

[Aww don't you just love happy endings? Well if you get the urge to review me please do and I will accept flames but you were warned


End file.
